


Hot and Sticky

by terma_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-01-01
Updated: 2002-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:14:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26501224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terma_archivist/pseuds/terma_archivist
Summary: Mulder has a hard time going to sleep so Krycek lends a hand (well, actually a mouth).
Relationships: Alex Krycek/Fox Mulder
Collections: TER/MA





	Hot and Sticky

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alicettlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [TER/MA](https://fanlore.org/wiki/TER/MA) and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2019. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [the TER/MA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/terma/profile).

  
**Hot and Sticky  
by Ratlover**

  
Mulder lay on top of the bed, hot, sweaty, and unable to sleep. And he knew why. He was in a cheap motel with broken air conditioning with his new partner, Alex Krycek. He was used to beating off before going to sleep, and now found that abstaining was almost impossilbe.

Mulder rolled onto, wishing not for the first time that Scully was still his partner. Then he'd have his own room at least. Not that Krycek wasn't a good kid. In fact, Mulder kind of liked the adoring puppy dog looks that Krycek gave him. Krycek looked at him often enough to start Mulder wondering if the young man was gay, or at least bi.

Mulder raised his head off the pillow. "Good, he's asleep," Mulder thought. His hand slowly crept down his abdomen and under his boxers to enclose his cock in a tight fist. A few strokes brought him fully erect. Biting his lips to keep quiet, he stroked himself feverishly. And closing his eyes, he thought of what he wanted most—Krycek's mouth on his cock.

He was seconds away from exploding when a velvety voice interrupted him, inches from his ear. "Need some help with that, Mulder?"

Mulder opened his eyes only to find Krycek's face inches from his own. Mulder jerked back in surprise. Green eyes bored into hazel ones. "Krycek, what the hell are you doing?"

Krycek grinned. "Don't make me get my eggbeater, Mulder," he purred, pulling Mulder closer. He began kissing a trail down Mulder's chest, stopping to lap at his erect nipples. Hands wrestled with Mulder's boxers, eventuall jerking them down and off. Giving in, Mulder groaned and pushed Krycek's head further down. Soon the young man arrived at his destination and began sucking and swallowing greedily. Mulder arched underneath Krycek, forcing his cock further into Krycek's mouth. Krycek pulled away teasingly and then crawled up to look Mulder in the eye. "You want more, Mulder?"

Mulder returned the sultry look. "You know I do, Krycek." Before the younger man had a chance to react, Mulder flipped him onto his hands and knees. "Actually, I think it's a time you got a dose of your own medicine." Mulder stroked down his partner's back, noting the firm muscle that was normally hidden by ill-fitting suits. Reaching into a bag he had put on the bedside table, but he hadn't expected to use, he pulled out lube and condoms. After sheathing himself in latex, Mulder then prepared Krycek. Krycek screamed and came instantly as Mulder entered him. And Mulder wasn't that far behind, but managed to get in a few good rakes across Krycek's prostate.

Krycek sank down onto the matress, bringing Mulder down with him. Mulder cuddled into Kryckek's back, now sleepy. Krycek rolled over and stroked Mulder's hair, fingers entwining in the silky strands, rubbing now relaxed muscles. As Mulder resettled against Krycek's chest and drifted off to sleep, he thought he heard a quietly whispered, "I love you." 

end...

* * *

Both of them are the property of TenThirteen Productions. No copyright infrigement intended.  
NC-17 for M/M Sex  
Summary—Mulder has a hard time going to sleep so Krycek lends a hand (well, actually a mouth).  
Hot and Sticky  
by Ratlover [email removed]   
---


End file.
